Eyes Open
by JutsuThief
Summary: Kakashi has been distant and Iruka finally can't stand it anymore. What will happen to their relationship? ::KakaIru Two-Shot::


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** This is a story I wrote back in middle school, but I made it A LOT better by expanding it, making it more detailed, and correctly punctuating everything. It will be a two-shot, so there will only be two chapters. Enjoy!

Please post reviews and tell me what you think, I always love hearing all of your thoughts, and they help me write better in the future! I try really hard to write to please the audience, so I appreciate commentary if I'm doing it right nor not.

* * *

_**Eyes Open: **__A KakaIru Two-Shot._

_Part One: Open Your Eyes._

* * *

Iruka walked into the apartment he shared with Kakashi after a long day at the Academy. He closed the door behind him and looked around to see Kakashi nowhere in sight. He wasn't surprised.

He leaned against the door and sighed, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair, causing strands to fall loose and into his face. The past few days had been hell for him- not only because his boyfriend was never around anymore, but also because his students were being more devious and troublesome than usual.

Kakashi hadn't been around much lately. In fact, Iruka had barely seen the Jounin for over a week now, and when he was fortunate enough to lay eyes on him, the other man rarely spoke.

Considering the fact that the Copy Ninja and the Academy teacher had been going out for almost a year now, the sudden change in Kakashi's behavior had surprised Iruka at first. They had always talked about everything, and rarely had a fight that lasted more than a few hours.

It was not long after Iruka's initial surprise about the situation that his confused feelings turned into anger.

Iruka wasn't angry at the fact of Kakashi's sudden behavior change; everyone had their off days. The part that angered him was that Kakashi wasn't telling him what was wrong, and he was acting like Iruka wasn't even there most of the time.

Every morning the older man would be gone before Iruka woke up, and every night he returned when Iruka was already asleep.

In fact, the Chuunin was starting to think that the Jounin had lost his feelings for him. And that suspicion only upset him more and more every day that went by without him knowing the truth.

Iruka sighed once more and moved from where he was leaning against the door, making his way to the kitchen to make dinner. He honestly wasn't that hungry, but he needed to do something to distract himself. And who knew- maybe his boyfriend would be home for dinner.

After dinner was made, Iruka set down two plates of food on the dining room table: one for him and the other for Kakashi, who unsurprisingly wasn't home yet. He had made him dinner every night, and every night it had gone cold waiting for him.

Iruka slowly finished his food and washed his plate and silverware, putting them on the dish rack to dry. When he was done cleaning up the kitchen, he went to the couch and started reading a book. He would wait up for Kakashi tonight. He was sick of not knowing what was going on, and he would find it out.

It was not long after he opened the book that he decided it was almost impossible to read; he was too frustrated, and his mind was full of jumbled and confused thoughts. He stared at the pages, though he wasn't reading. His mind was racing.

…

After almost three hours had passed, the front door opened. The tall, silver-haired Jounin walked in with his clothes damp from the rain, and his hair dripping.

Iruka kept his eyes on his book, trying to control his anger and not show how extremely pissed he really was.

"Where have you been?" he asked Kakashi, his voice too calm with his contained anger.

Kakashi shrugged lazily and closed the door.

"Places."

Iruka continued to keep his eyes on the book, as if staring at it would deplete his anger; even in the slightest. However his method of staring at the book wasn't working, and the control of his anger was decreasing.

"Places?"

Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

Iruka picked up his bookmark from the table beside him, placing it between the two pages he had left off reading, which were the same pages as when he opened the book for the first time that night.

"Well, I made you dinner. But it's cold now," Iruka said, his too calm voice shaking, and his control breaking. Why was Kakashi acting the way he was? It _hurt_ Iruka. Didn't Kakashi know that? Didn't he care?

Kakashi didn't say anything.

Iruka closed his book and put it down on the couch beside him. He then stood up, looking at Kakashi. The sight of the older man he loved instantly made his control snap. He _loved_ Kakashi, and that was what made the situation hurt so bad. He didn't want to lose the Jounin. _His_ Jounin.

"If you don't have feelings for me anymore just tell me! I would rather know than have to deal with being so confused every day!" Iruka yelled, his voice filled with anger and hurt.

Kakashi jumped slightly at the sudden change in Iruka's voice, his single visible eye widening.

"What?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

The longer Iruka looked at Kakashi, the angrier he seemed to get. He couldn't control it. And at the moment, he didn't want to. He couldn't think about anything besides all the hurt and confusion that had been building up in him day after day, turning into anger.

"Stop playing stupid with me, Kakashi!"

Kakashi continued to stare at Iruka, and then a look of understanding spread across his face.

"Ruka…," he said gently. "It's not th-," Kakashi started to say, but Iruka cut him off.

"Don't 'Ruka' me! I'm not stupid! I know what's going on! You obviously have no feelings for me anymore, and who knows what you're off doing most nights!"

Iruka couldn't control the tears that were now falling freely down his face, and they made him that much angrier. He roughly rubbed the back of his hand across his wet eyes in frustration.

"Iruka…," Kakashi said gently, the sight of the Chuunin crying making his heart throb. He started to walk towards him, his arm hesitantly outstretched.

"Just listen-"

"No!" he yelled, and he started to cry even harder than before. _Why wouldn't the tears stop? _He felt so weak.

"I can't deal with you anymore, Kakashi! Just leave!"

Kakashi took another step towards Iruka.

"Please Iruka, lis-"

Iruka shook his head continuously and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sound of Kakashi's voice and the sight of the man he loved who had been hurting him so much.

"W-we're done," Iruka finally managed to say, after what had felt like forever.

"Don't do this Iruka."

The tone in Kakashi's voice was begging the other man to calm down and listen to what he had to say.

"I've been acting different, yes, but I can explain that! I still love you, Ruka, I haven't stopped lovi-"

Iruka didn't let Kakashi finish what he was going to stay.

"Don't screw with me!"

"Iru-,' Kakashi started to say, reaching his hand out to the Chuunin.

Iruka hit the pale, gloved hand, knocking it away from him.

"Leave!"

The silver haired Jounin continued to try to get the younger man to listen, his voice becoming desperate.

"Iruka, just listen to me!"

"Just. Leave."

The tanned sensei was still crying, and could no longer meet the Jounin's single visible eye.

Kakashi looked at Iruka for a moment, and then slowly backed up, over to the door. He turned to put his hand on the doorknob, but hesitated, staring at the door in front of him.

"I love you, Iruka," he said sadly, his voice barely audible. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut and the Jounin was gone, Iruka's knees gave out and he collapsed onto the coach, sobbing with his face in his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you thought of it! Part Two is coming soon!


End file.
